Hearts
by Glimmersky
Summary: Her first gift from Ash doesn't exactly fit her impression of him, but Misty isn't complaining. Pokeshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Misty hesitantly fingered the ribbon on the pink box. It was fairly small, only about two inches or so high and six inches long. The red ribbon wrapped around the top in a lopsided cross; in the middle was a messy 'Misty', written in the scrawling script she associated with Ash.

Which provided her a pretty good reason to feel hesitant.

It was her first birthday away from him, which frankly, Misty didn't consider very big. While they traveled together, Ash avoided getting anyone but Pikachu gifts, even after repeated whacks with her mallet and side glances from Brock.

Besides, she didn't really trust Ash's gift giving skills, and there was always that fear something would explode.

Unfortunately though, Misty felt her romantic side tug on her heart, pleading for her to open the box in case she was missing some wonderfully sweet present he had gone to pain-staking lengths to acquire. Her rational side was probably hiding in shame by now.

Well, now is as good a time to give in as any, Misty sighed. She pulled the loose end of the ribbon until it began slipping off the box, taking care to remain wary of explosions. Eventually she was left holding the ribbon in her hand, which Togepi gladly kidnapped for a new play toy, and staring at the pink box.

What the heck could be in it?

It was too small for books or, Misty snickered, a bike, but that didn't rule out money. She didn't put it past Ash to get her something completely stupid either, like a gift card for a random candle shop somewhere in the middle of nowhere or a contest pass for the Hoenn region. It could be some little trinket he saw in one of those quaint stores you find along beaches, though Misty doubted he had the tact to get her something that nice…

Misty, caught in her daydreaming, didn't realize it was unwise to keep unopened presents near children. Togepi tugged hard on the side of the box and it flipped open, revealing—

_Oh _

_My_

_God._

—the prettiest Luvdisc necklace she had ever seen. Two enamel kissing Luvdisc, with sapphire set eyes, dangled from a chain made of tiny linked hearts, the whole thing finished off with heart and arrow lock.

Misty stared. And stared. She picked it up in an almost revering manner, her hands treating the necklace like a piece of fragile glass that could break any second—but then her romantic sensors kicked into overdrive.

"It is so cute! Absolutely adorable!" she squealed, clasping it to chest then slipping it on quickly, grabbing a handheld mirror her sisters made sure to leave on every counter. Misty looked at her reflection from nearly every angle, her eyes roving over the necklace, taking in every detail.

"What do you think Togepi?" Misty chirped excitedly, finally setting down the mirror. Togepi trilled gleefully. Misty spun around, her eyes warm with happiness, before she spotted a corner of white sticking out from underneath the box's pink foam.

"What's this?" Misty said curiously, pulling it out and folding open the letter. Misty's eyes widened.

_Dear Mist,_

_I miss you! Happy Birthday!_

_And now that I have that out, I can tell you why I sent this to you. I felt kinda bad about missing your birthday(s, Brock was a little too eager to point out), and the necklace caught my eye just as I was thinking about you. I hope you like it—I dunno if you would, but I thought it was your thing. Water Pokemon, hearts, all those things I think you like. _

_But for me, the real gift is in the pokeballs. Do you know how hard it was to catch those things? They live in swarms, and even then, you can hardly find them! Pikachu was so mad by the end; he couldn't shock them or else the whole pack would kill us, but we couldn't cut the ones we needed off! I know you like this—or, at least, you better! _

_Ash_

_p.s. Pikachu wishes his Pikachupi 'Happy Birthday!'_

After she finished reading it, two minimized pokeballs rolled out of the letter. Misty found herself staring again, something akin to shock paralyzing her brain.

The two pokeballs expanded to their full size.

Misty shook her head, breaking herself out of her daze. She grinned—Misty had a pretty good idea what was in the two pokeballs. Scooping Togepi and the pokeballs into her hands, Misty ran towards the gym pool.

Oh yeah, it was a better gift than she expected.

Ash would just have sky-high expectations to live up to next year.

* * *

Hm. First pokemon fanfic--better than I thought it would turn out. In case you missed it, the pokeballs have the the Luvdisc, Caserin and Luverin, Misty has during the special episodes. I was just thinking: Luvdisc are native to Hoenn, and Misty isn't in Hoenn, so who better to send them to her than someone who is?


End file.
